Under the Mistletoe
by delusionment
Summary: Sakura invites Meiling and Syaoran for a little Christmas gathering. Sakura x Syaoran and a little Nakuru x Touya -oneshot-


Sakura put up the finishing touches of the Christmas decorations. Touya had decorated the outside of the Kinomoto household with white Christmas lights so in the dark, it made it look like bright diamonds. In the living room, stood the Christmas tree, giving off its fresh piney smell. It was decorated with ornaments. The fireplace was lit up to give warmth to the room. The kitchen was warm as well when Toyomo had baked a fresh batch of cookies.

Kero was stuffing his face with a special batch of cookies Toyomo had made. Yukito was sitting on the couch in front of the fire while drinking a mug of hot coffee. Touya and his father were putting up the rest of the garlands around the staircase railing.

"Everything looks so perfect!!" Sakura exclaimed as she scanned the room. "It will look great when Syaoran and Meiling get here!"

Kero snorted with his face full of cookies. "That Chinese gaki is invited?" he asked.

"Yes. A gathering of friends is always great around Christmas!" Toyomo replied pleasantly. "And I can record this moment as well!" Sakura nodded appreciatively. Kero shrugged it off and continued to stuff his face. A knock came at the door and Sakura went to open it up. Standing in the doorway was Meiling and Syaoran wearing heavy coats and Meiling was holding a present.

"Merry Christmas Syaoran and Meiling!!" Sakura greeted excitedly. "Come inside!"

Meiling gave Sakura and Toyomo a hug and handed her present to Sakura. Syaoran just gave a nod to his friends. "It's so nice to be here in Japan again." Meiling replied as she took off her coat.

"How was your flight?" asked Yukito.

"It was alright." Syaoran said quietly.

"That's surprising. The Chinese gaki doesn't have any remarks to say." Touya remarked.

"Touya." The Clowmistress warned. Touya shook the matter off.

"I made cookies if anyone wants any!" Toyomo offered. She held out a plate to her friends. Each of them a cookie and eat it while talking and catching up on old times. Another knock came at the door.

"Who else could that be?" asked Touya, confused at the knock of more guests.

"Oh that." Sakura muttered. She was about to open the door when she said, "Touya, this is my Christmas present to you. He he." She opened the door and Nakuru came tearing in and hugging her older brother tightly.

"TOUYA!!!!! SO GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!" Nakuru shrieked. Yukito smiled slightly at the sight of his best friend being suffocated by one of Eriol's minions.

"I'm going to get you back on this you gaki." Touya threaten to Sakura. They all laughed as Nakuru dragged Touya outside.

"They make such a cute couple!!" Meiling said with a chuckle.

"I think we should give out our presents now!!" Toyomo exclaimed as she clasped her camera in her hand.

Yukito got up from his spot. "I'm going to leave to this. I'll just be in the kitchen." he answered. They all nodded.

Toyomo handed a box to each of her friends. They opened them to find a separate kimono. Sakura's was pink and decorated with yellow stars. Meiling's was a midnight blue with the Japanese symbol for "Fighter". Syaoran's was green and decorated with the black kanji symbol for "Sword". They gave their thanks to the prominent designer. Meiling handed hers to everyone next. Inside was a charm bracelet for Sakura and Toyomo and a pin for her cousin. Sakura gave a drawing pad to Toyomo for any ideas she would have for new clothes and a new pair of fighter robes for Meiling. She then shyly turned to Syaoran.

Syaoran revealed a small box and handed it to Sakura. A little blush crept over his face as he smiled slightly. "Merry Christmas Sakura. It's not much but I hope you like it." he replied. Sakura slowly opened it up to find a necklace in the shape of a Sakura Card. A picture of everyone, Eriol, Syaoran, herself, Nakuru, Spinel, Kero, Yue, Toyomo, Touya, and Ms. Mackenzie was place in the middle. Underneath said, "Friendship".

"I love it Syaoran. It's beautiful." she said softly. Syaoran smiled even more when she said it. Then the girl gave her own to the boy. He opened it to find a scarf carefully knitted. In gold, it bore the words, "To Syaoran. Love from Sakura."

"It's great Sakura. You did this yourself?" She nodded happily as he wrapped the scarf over his neck.

Toyomo held her camera up at the blushing couple. "Both of you, kiss each other so I can take this wonderful picture!!" she responded. They looked curiously at her and noticed that Meiling was gone. She laughed and pointed up. Sakura and Syaoran slowly looked up to see that Meiling was holding mistletoe over the Clow Mistress's head.

To her cousin she said, "Kiss her you fool!!"

"You're good." her commented. He and Sakura smiled as they turned to each other. They slowly leaned in to each other. Their lips met gently as Toyomo took the picture.

The next Christmas, the picture of Syaoran and Sakura was on Sakura's side table next to her bed and the necklace of friendship and love was always around Sakura's neck. So far, in their opinion, that was the greatest Christmas ever.


End file.
